TPKF
by Maresk321
Summary: Todo empieza con el rapto d kimy pero tommy no la va a djar....xD pesima con los sumarys, plz entre y leanno olviden djar reviews...soy nueva en esto


All Grown Up/The Movie/ ..En Un Lugar Muy oscuro..

Señor Crissss….cuando empesaremos la búsqueda?

Criss: Idiotas estan en la busqueda!

Todd: o lo sentimos señor!

Tid: solo estabamos ensallando nuestra voz maligna..(avergonzado!)

Criss: Escuchen lo unico que quiero es que encuentren a la chica...

Tod: Si..si ..si lololoooaareemmoosss señor!(tartamudeando)

Criss muajjjaaaa! (risa maligna) Asi es por que si no lo hacen ..ya saben lo que pasara con ustedes

Tid: No!

Tod: no eso por favor señor piedad!

Criss: tranquilos..si hacen lo que yo digo al pie de la letra..no les pasara lo que ustedes saben que les pasara si no encuentran a la CHICA!

Criss: Ahora quiero que sigan a la chica… y la rapten cuando hagan esto..me la traen VIVA! a Japon . muajjjaaa ( risa maligna) asi su padrecito pagara mucho dinero por ella! Muajjjjaaaaaaaa (risa maligna)

Tod: muajjaaaa (risa maligna)

Tid: muajjaaaa (risa maligna)

Criss: Callense! Yo solo puedo hacer la risa maligna!

Tod y Tid: Si señor!

Criss: solo les dare 1 semana! Si no me la traen a japon en menos de una semana! Ya veran lo que les pasara!

Tod: si señor!..lo aremos en monos de lo que canta un gallo!

…..Mientras en la casa de tommy….

Kimmy: Estas seguro de que esta es la película?

Tommy: claro.. .. tiene que ser esta!

Chukie: Aja ….si no cual seria?

Lili: mmm nose pero esa película es muy vieja

Pili: si de que es vieja es vieja! La hiceron caundo teniamos 3 años

Tommy: Daaaa! Pero si es de nosotros!

Dil: si y salimos todos?…

Tommy: aja (sip)

Angelica: nose ustedes pero yo me voi

Kimmy: vamos no seas aburrida angelica quedate tommy ya casi la encuentra ..

Susi: si ademas te sirve para recordar viejos momentos…

Angelica: si diras como me trataban de mal!..

Todos: aaa?

Kimmy: diras al reves!

Angelica: si claro finster ..

Tommy: aca esta! La encontre por fin!

Dil: pues ponela brother!

Todos estan impacientes!

En la película muestran como eran cuando pequeños…y a que jugaban…

Todos se reian… de lo que habia.. recordando momentos….

Mientras: en el jardin de afuera:

Tid: aa… y ahora que hacemos?

Tod: no seas estupido..! atraparemos a la chica ..

Tid: a si! y.. ¿cual era su nombre?

Tod: a puesss…. Creo que dijo kimmy?

Tid: a si!

Tod; se supone que esa es la casa donde vive!

Tid: si si mira ahí pekes adentro

Tod: oo si tienes razon! ..aora..lo unico que devemos hacer. Es hacer un plan

Tid: para que ¿

Tod: puess como que para que? Para atraparla puess idiota!

Tid: aaa si!

Tod: muajjajaja (risa maligna)

Tid : no que no podias hacer la risa maligna delante del jefe?

Tod: si pero ahora no estamos con el jefe….( ojos malignos)

….en la casa de tommy..

Tommy: wuau… creo que ya ni me acordaba como éramos cuando pequeños!

Kimmy: si! éramos muy aventureros no?

Chukie: a si es ….ppero yo no?

Tommy: como que no carlangas!.. tu eras el mas aventurero!

Dil: jaja si si no fuera porque te asustaban los payasos!

Todos: jajaja

Angelica: mm bueno fue bueno! Ya me largo!

Tommy: se acuerdan cuando angelica se comia todas nuestras galletas!

Susie: si por eso esta tan gorda!

Lili: jajaja

Angelica: uuuiiiii esta bien me quedo! .

Todos: jajajaja!

..mientras a fuera…

Tod: bien esto es lo que aremos….por la mañana seguiremos alos escuincles…al colegio… y …mientras en el reseso…atrparemos a la chica sin que nadie se de cuenta..

Tid: ajaj esta bien…oye…no crees que la chica del pelo azul es linda!

Tod: idiota esa es la que tenemos que atrapar!

Tid: aaa! Que lastima es muy bonita

Tod: si si si ahora ayudame a poner ..la carpa para que nos acostemos!

Tid:esta bien!

…..kasa de tommy…

Chukie: bien creo que ya nos vamos

Kimmy: tu adelantate carlitos! Yo me quedo aquí con tommy..

Chukie: ok ..bye tommy!

Tommy: chao! carlangas!

…afuera..

Tid: mira! Estan solos!

Tod: ya lose… seria una perfecta oportunidad para atraparla pero tengo sueño

Tid: aaaa!(bosteso) aja creo que yo tambien

Tod: si si .. adioz!

Tid: buenas noches tod!

Tod: si si si como digas ….zzzzzzz

..casa de tommy…

Tommy: oooye kimmy te acuerdas cuando pescamos un calson en la picina de la señora gruñeta?

Kimmy: si! jaja… se enojo tanto…que casi llama a la policia

Tommy: si por que al final el menso calson era de la hija…y según ella era su favorito!

Kimmy: jaja si jaja

Tommy: que bien lo pasabamos cuando pequeños! Ase tiempo que no tengo una aventura

Kimmy: aja yo tambien tengo ganas de una

Tommy: sip! Que tal si asemos una promesa…

Kimmy: si ..kual?

Tommy: mm si alguna ves tenemos una aventura y alguno de nosotros 2 le pasara algo

..yo juro que te protegere con mi vida! kimmy finster ( sonrojado)

Kimmy: (sonrojada) aa puess yo también lo prometo …prometo protejerte con mi vida tommy pickles!.

-Por un momento se quedaron los 2 callados! En silensio! solo mirandose… de repente se dieron cuenta que se estaban mirando mutuamente…y se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo.

kimmy: bueno yo ya me voi creo que es muy tarde

tommy: esta bien …no ahí problema! Que estes bien

( la deja en la puerta)

Kimmy: si tu tambien adioz!

Tommy sierra la puerta y se sienta en el sillón todo entusiasmado

Dil: entra con pillama de conejo…restrujandose los ojos..

Dil: brother… todabia despierto?

Tommy: aja

Dil: ya vete a la cama bro!

Tommy: aja

Dil: si aja!

Tommy: seee:…..

Tommy sin darse cuenta se queda dormido en el sillon ..

/flash back/

Tommy sueña con una especie de carretera..

Siente que chukie grita , y que kimmy grita por otro lado…

Tommy: amigos donde estan?...kimmy!

Empieza a caminar en la carretera… y ve a unos tipos kon smoking…

Se distorsiona la imagen…..y cada ves mas se va borrando la imagen..

..en eso despierta..

Dil: viejo..ya ahí que irnos

Tommy: adonde?

Dil: pues al cole!

Tommy: no que es sabado?

Dil: viernes!

Tommy: a!

Camino al cole….

Tid: ya es hora?

Tod: no!

Tid: ya es hora?

Tod: que no!

Tid:y ahora ¿

Tod: nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ya callate

Tid esta bien….(tira baba)

Tod:ahora…!

Tid: genial!

Tod: vamos apresurate por la isquierda..

……se mueven como espias…

Mientras tommy camina hasta el cole…mirando al piso

Se encuentran con todos

Kimmi: que le pasa a tommy? dil

Dil: nose anda muy raro.. desde esta mañana que no me habla

Kimmy: voi a hablar con el..

Kimmy: hey! Ke onda?

Tommy: hey! mmm pues nada

Kimmi: como que nada? Andas muy raro

Tommy: esque anoche tube un suño muy raro

Kimmi:cual?

Tommy: no te puedo contar…lo siento

Kimmi: esta bien…no te preocupes.

Tommi sigue mirando al piso

…mientras al frente de la calle..

Tod es la hora….cuando llegue al colegio…la trapamos in que nadie se de cuenta

Tid: si si si si claro! Como tu digas

..kimmi iba caminando distraida por lo que le pasaba a tommy en eso se aleja para ir al baño que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la escuela por afuera ..esta punto de entrar

En eso los tipos llegan -tip le tapa la boca y top le agarra la cintura..y kimmi se trata de safar de los tipos pero es imposible la amaran y ella grita fuerte del modo que los tipos le tapan la boca con una cuerda. Pero tommy no sabe como escucha pero lo ase y la voz de kimmi se oye alo lejos.

Tommi reacciona… la trata de encontrar pero no la divilisa en ninguna parte .. en eso recuerda la promesa que se hicieron los 2 y la busca desesperado

Los tipos se la llevan a una especie de camioneta y la meten ahí en eso aparese una pantalla y se muestra un tipo de barba con un gato blanco con la voz del padrino ronca como piedra. Era el señor Criss

Kimmi como teni la boca bendada no podia hablar

Criss: tontos! Destapenle la boca!

Tod: si señor! Lo sentimos!

Le quitan la venda

Kimmi: quien eres!

Criss: muajjajajajajjaa (risa maligna) soy tu pero pesadilla!

Kimmi: mi que?

Criss: insolente nadie se ase la sorda conmigo!

Kimmi: ni siquiera se quien eres ..da!

Criss: escúchame bien niñita tu padre ..

Kimmi: que pasa con mi papa?

Criss:mira el y yo tenemos una especie de negocios no?

Kimmi: eee pero por que no me dises cual de mis 2 papas?

Criss: tienes 2?

Kimmi: ee pues si!

Criss: ao! Ee pues el de japon?

Kimmi: a? ok

Criss: bien basta de boberias

Criss: como decia yo y tu padre tenemos unos negocios..y creo que tu seras una buena carnada…para que el cumpla lo prometido.

Kimmi: y que te prometio (m se trata de safar)

Criss: mm pues eso a ti no te interesa ..lo unico que tienes que saber es que mañana te me vas para Japon!jajaja

Kimmy: que! Por que ?  
criss: puesss daaa! Ahí vivo yo!

Kimmy: pero aca tengo a mis amigos… a mi hermano a mi mama!

Criss: vamos no creo que no te guste no ir a japon! Después de todo verias a tu padre

Creo! Upsss claro si el acepta mi propuesta ..

Kimmy: cual es tu condicion?

Criss: pues tu vida x trecientos mil millones de dolares $

Kimmy: que?

Criss: aja no cres que es el plan perfecto tu papi no podra rechasar mi oferta a noser que te quiera ver muerta … muajjajaj!

Kimmi: pero eso no puede ser eres un idiota!... tonto….

Criss: chikos tapenle la boca y llevensela…mañana por la mañana se la llevan a japon…

Kimmi al cansó a decir una palabra antes de que le taparan la boca.

Kimmi: nunca te saldras con la tulla!

Criss: oo si si lo are llevensela ….

Muajajjajajajajaja……………

…..tommy vusca a kimmy desesperado va corriendo a buscar a carlitos

Tommy: a.a.a. ( cansado) as visto a kimmy?

Chukie: pues no!

Chukie: pense que estaba contigo?

Tommy: pues no y eso me tiene preocupado

Carlos: vamos por los otros!

Tommy: si a purate!

….. mientras en el segundo piso de la escuela..

Tommy: chikos! An visto a kimmy?

Lili: no pense que estaba con ustedes!

Phil: si se desaparesio de repente del grupo

Sussi: aja

Tommy: bien es que yo senti que gritaba y bueno pss me preocupa!

Carlitos: si ati te preocupa imaginate a mi!

Dil: quisas la raptaron unos extraterrestres..y se la llevaron! Noooo! Por que a ella y no a mi!

Carlitos: estas loko !

Dil: puess si!

Tommy: ok vasta de voverias vamos a buscarla por grupos

Phil: pero estan a punto de tocar!

Carlitos: pero es algo que tenemos que hacer camaradas!

Angelica: estas loco campamocha nos mataria! Si nos pilla a fuera

Lili: si a demas ya nos vio afuera

Tommy: ok si ustedes no quieren pues yo i re solo! Gracias!

Chukie: voi contigo amigo!

Todos se quedan callados por 1 segundo

Lili: pues yo te sigo!

Sussie: aja como saben si le paso algo a nuestra amiga!

Phil: si! debemos ir

Angelica: baa a puesto a que ni siquiera le paso algo! Es solo una niña mimada

Phil: pues si ella es mimada quisas que eres tu!

Angeliaca: oye! Pagaras por esto!

...en los pasillos de la escuela….

Tommy: shuuu ai viene campamocha!

Angelica: ai no si me pilla fuera del salon sera mi ultimo dia en esta escuela

Lili: por que?

Angelica: pues por que tengo muchas negativas

Tommy: shuuu..ahora ! Pasen por la isquierda!

…ya afuera….

Tommy: bien separemonos! Vamos carlos! Por aki los demas vusquen serca del cole

Angelica: como saben si kimmy no se fugo!

Lili:aa dejame ver… por que es kimmy!

Phil: si es demasiada angelical!

Angelica: que! Asco deviille!

…..mientras angelica vuscaba con phil y lili.. sussi con carlitos y tommy..

Sussie: estas seguro de que las escuchaste gritar por aquí?

Tommy: si estoi seguro!

Carlos: si confio en ti

… mientras en la camioneta..

Kimmy: escuchen no quiero ir con ese señor por fabor! No me lleven (derrama 1 lagrima)

Tid: aaa mira tod no es linda?

Tod: si seras si seras un idiota no la mires ni le hables eso nos dijo el jefe que isieramos

Tid: pero si es tan linda!

Tod: callate ni aunque lo fuera …. No ahí que dejarnos caer por esos ojitos de angelito y esa carita de de de …oíshhh

Tid: ves que es linda!

…mientras afuera….

Tommy: mira esa camioneta!

Carlos: si se ve grande y amplia!

…mientras adentro de la camioneta…

kImmy: escuchen dejenme ir ooo….voi a gritar muy fuerte del modo que lo escuchen en Francia!

Tod: jajajaja por favor ….que miedo!

Kimmy: mmm esta bien ya veran ¡

Afuera…

Kimmy;: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ayudenme!

Tommy: escuchaste eso! Viene de la camioneta!

Carlos: si!

Sussi: vamos!

..en la camioneta..

Tid: mira estan golpeando la puerta!

Tod: oo no arranca el auyto ahora!

Tid: si señor:…

Tod: ahora imbesil

..kimmy seguia gritando! …y tommy con carlos golpeaban la puertra trasera para poder a brirla pero no conseguian nada…

Tod: a presurate arranca!

Tid: sip

Tommy va para adelante y le ve las caras a los tipos y kimmy logra decir algo!

Kimmy: japon!

Tommy: que!

En eso arranca la camioneta…. Y carlitos y sussie no logran al cansarlo pero tommy se sube a la parte de atrás encima de un fierro se agarra con las manos

Tod: los perdimos! Jaja idiotas escuincles..jajja

Tid: si jaja

tommy le gritaba a kimmy desde la parte de atrás! Pero tod y tid no lograban escuchar lo que trataban de conversar

tommy: Kimmy! Me scuchas?

Kimmy: si te escucho!

Tommy: ok escuchame que planean estos tipos?

Kimmy: que?  
tommy: que que planean estos tipos!

Kimmy: quieren llevarme a japon!

Tommy: queee! Por que?

Kimmy: por que quieren chantajear a mi papa!  
tommy: no puede ser!...0k escuchame con atención…voi a sacarte de aquí no dejare que te lleven!

Kimmy: pero no te arriesges tommy…pase lo que pase no quiero que te pase nada!

Tommy: que?  
kimmy: que..

En eso tommy se resvala del hierro y casi se cae pero el tenia un objetivo y era llegar a su casa y sacar su bici aunque no iva muy rapido pero el no sabia que su papa le habia puesto una espesie de propulsores

Tommy: aaa!

Kimmy: que paso?

Tommy: casi me caigo!  
..tid va para la parte trasera de la camioneta..

Tid: que pasa eee niña?

Kimmy: eee aquí nada..

Tid: esta bien!

En eso tod iva manejando i en el espejo retro visor ve a tommy que casi se cae le grita a tid

Tod: tid atrás abre la puerta!

Id: que aa ok ya veras niñito

En eso tommy se da cuenta que esta apunto de llegar a casa y trata de contenerse en el fierro pero tid le abre la puerta y se cae

Tommy: aaaaaaaa!

Kimmy: no.. idiota que hiciste!

Tid: lo que me dijeron lo siento florecita…jaja

Kimmy: ai no

En eso tommy a penas cae al suelo sale corriendo a su casa por suerte tenia las puertas de la cochera abierta entra y ve su bici pero ve que la cadena no estaba puesta en eso ve para a fuera y ve que la camioneta se le va entonses lo unico que ve es el reptarmovil

A lo unico que atino fue a tomarlo y empezar a patinar en eso se nota una fuerte luz roja que parpadeaba desia TURBO el sonrie y la aprieta …se dispara el reptarmovil auna gran velocidad

Tod: lalalala……una cancion para ti para mi!

Tid: mira es el chiko de nuevo!

Tod: oo no esa peste de nuevo tid! Acavalo!

Tid: eestas seguro?

Tod: pues claro jaj

Kimmy: nooo!

Tid: lo siento florecita

Kimmy: escucha si lo haces nunca te lo voi a perdonar

Tod: aslo !

Kimmy: nooo! Por favor

En eso tid ve los ojos de kimmy que le brillaban de dolor mientras tod le segia gritando

Tod: aslo idiota!

Kimmy: no tienes por que ayudarlo?

Tod: recuerda que si no el jefe nos matara!

Tid no sabia en que creer pero en eso tommy se le adelanta y alcanza la camioneta y trata de subirse pero se le es imposible

Tommy: kimmy!

Kimmy: tommy !  
tid estaba enamorado de kimmy y en cuanto escucha que se llamaban entre si el se puso muy celoso del modo que trataba de golpear a tommy .Entonces se peleaban entre ellos mientras kimmy le pegaba por detrás a tid

Kimmy: dejalo!

Tid: nooo!

Tommy en eso se da cuenta que se va quedando atrás y mas atrás de la camioneta se le acababa el combustible

Kimmy: oo no nooooooo!

Tommy le alcanza a gritar kimmy te salvare lo prometo

En eso se cae y mira al piso y se acuerda de la promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro

Flash back/

Tommy: te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida

Kimmy: te prometo tommy pickles que te protegeré con mi vida

Flsh back/

Tommy: no puede ser! Tengo que salvarla

En eso llegan todos los demas

Lili: que paso?

Tommy se queda medio traumado por un momento muy pensativo sin nada que decir solo mirando al piso

Carlitos: que le paso a mi hermana tommy?

Tommy: carlitos pedoname!

Carlos: mira solo dime a donde la llevaron

Tommy: a japon

Carlos : que por que?

Tommy: nose pero tenemos que hacer algo

Sussie: claro pero como los localisamos?

Phil: nose alguien tiene 1 idea?

Angelica: psss escuchen mi mama es la mayor empresaria de todo este pais como cres que no padra en contrar el aeropuerto a donde se van esos tipos

Tommy: genial! Entonses que tenemos que hacer?

Angelica: aa pss siganme …y que conste esto lo ago sososos..solo por queeee

Tommy: por que?

Angelica: por que quiero! Tontos

Tommy: si claro

Lili: como digas

Phil: aja

……. En la camioneta…

Kimmy: dejenme! Ya veran que vendran por mi!

Tod: si claro ….y como crees! Jaja

Tid: deja a mi florecita

Kimmy: dajenme !

Tod: mmmmm NO! Jaja

Kimmy: ya veran les costara caro

…flash back/ en la mente de kimmy/

No puede ser espero que no le pase nada a tommy ni a ninguno de los demas!..

Flsh back+

… casa de angelica..

Angeliaca: mama!

Mama: hija que pasa?

Angelica: escucha!

Angelica: lo que paso esque estabamos en el colegio y tommy escucho un ruido en tonses subio al segundo piso y pregunto por kimmy por que pensaba que la que grito abajo fue kimmy enotonses todos empezamos a buscarla pero no la encontramos pero resulta de que tommy y el resto si! Entonses fueron detrás deun especie de camioneta y tommy se subio entonses unos tipos raros le abrieron la puerta pero justo callo en su casa por mala suerte la bici estaba descompuesta …pero se subio al reptarmovil y tommy vio alos tipos a la cara!y….( su velocidad de desirlo era increilble)

Mama: que?

Angelica: uuuuuiiii raptaron a kimmy!

Mama: quee eso es muy grave por que no lo dijiste antes?

Angelica: mama es lo que te explicado todo este rato!

Mama: aa si si claro…

Tommy: tia ee yo le quiero pedir un favor?

Mama: que?

Tommy: no le diga a los papas de kimmy y carlos sobre esto

Mama: pero por que?

Tommy: ella me lo pidio

Mama: pero esto es muy grave

Tommy: lose

Mama: miren le avisare a los padres de kimmy esperenme

Carlos: ok

Tommy: rayos que nesio!

Carlos: no fue tu culpa amigo

Tommy: mmm

En eso a los 5 minutos .. todos los rugrats estaban sentados en los sillones del salon cuando se escucha el timbre lili fue a abrir y entraron 2 papas era el de carlitos con kimmy! entraron tan golpeado del modo que votaron a lili venian con un atuendo muy de salida el papa de kimmy venia con unas pistolas y venia vestido de ninja.

Kira: donde esta mi hija!

Chukie: mama se la llevaron!

Papa: nooo mi hija tan joven

Tommy: tranquilo señor la encontraremos

Mientras que lili seguia acostada con la misma cara con la que se callo al piso de impresión..

Phil: shurra ¡ ke mal te quedo la cara

Lili: callate!

En eso entra la mama de angelica y dise

Carlota: escuchen todos se iran con los adultos en vusca de kimmy ya que la policia no puede por motivos de paro nacional.ya que se an llamado a todos los oficiales a detener los sucesos en la plaza. Y solo algunos se quedaron en la comisaria. Disen que vendrán otro día pero eso es imposible para entonses kimmy ..bueno quisas que le agan esos tipos.

Tommy: ahí que vuscarla se fueron a japon ! Ahí devemos ir ¡

Kira: si!

Carlos(papa): si!

Carlitos: sii!

Todos: si!

Carlota: entonses vamos ya llame al resto del equipo a la carga!

Lili: que equipo?

Carlos: Pues………………….este!

En eso entran todos los padres de los rugrats con trajes de super heroes y disen : el super grupo de búsqueda al rescate ..en eso todos los rugrats se quedan con la boca abierta.

Hugo: hola hijo como me veo'

Tommy: ee pues muy ee moderno si eso

Dil: ui que bonita sunga!

Hugo: si era de mi abuela me la dio de regalo de cumpleaños

Tommy: ui que bien pa!

Lili: Mama! Te ves muy eee…bonita

Phil: Si eso es muy linda mama! Si eso mismo

Tommy: Ya chabos y papas vamonos! Ahí que rescatar a kimy!

Todos: Siiii!

…………….. EN LA CAMIONETA…

Estaban los tipos tomando una lijera siesta en eso….

Kimmy: debo irme de aquí debo safarme de estas cuerdas por dios que apretan!

/ hablo muy bajo del modo de que los tipos no la escucharan

Kimmy se acordo que tenia un pinche muy filudo en su bolsillo trato de sacarlo con su boca. Pero no podia en eso vio una navaja que se le habia caido a Tid trato de atraparla con la boca y lo logro!

La puso en una mano y corto los lasos de las manos después los de los pies y se escapo cuidadosamente sin que ¨ los malos ¨ se dieran cuenta de que ella corria hacia el bosque

………….Casa de angelica..

Carlota: bien esta es la super camioneta supers héroes.

Los rugrats se quedaron boquiabiertos

Tommy: Wow esto es la maravilla del septimo mundo

Lili: sii!

Dil: papa con esto combatian el mal?

Hugo: algo por el estilo solo recorríamos las calles con esta preciosidad para impresionar a las chicas. Todos los papas se rieron. Y las mamas se disgustaron

Sussie: bien vamonos

Tommy: si ahí que encontrarla a como de lugar../apreto su puño

……en la camioneta…

Tod roncaba como un liron y tid tambien pero en eso se desperto y empezo a buscar a su florecita

Tid: floresita! Donde estas / de repente se dio cuenta de que no la encontraba y de repente vio la puerta y estaba abierta! Desperto a tod

Tod: No maldita niña hija del demonio!

Tid: No floresita! Por dios santo!

..mientras en el bosque…

Kimmy: bien me escape de esos estupidos voi a dormir en este arbol. Por mientras me quedare aquí

En las sercanias del bosque..

Tod: Niña! Donde estas?

Tid: floresita aprese por favor!

Tod: Si no te aremos daño! Ee Floresita

La buscaron y no la encontraban por ningun lado

Tod: Tid si esa niña no aparese el jefe nos matara vivos

Tid: y todo es tu culpa/ se pone a llorar como niñita

Tod: Mi culpa a ti se te callo la nabaja idiota!

…..en el super auto…chikos...me lamento ke otro dia seguire este fic sip! espero ke les aia gusstado! mary!


End file.
